Weapons
Back to Weapons Weapon Types Weapons are generally divided into 3 categories, with a fourth "pseudo-category", based on how difficult it is to wield that weapon. These categories are Simple, Martial, and Exotic, with the fourth category being Massive. Weapons in the Massive category function just like their similarly named Martial counterparts, with the exception of base damage and weight, so any feats that would apply to the normal version of a weapon also apply to the Massive version as well. Across these categories weapons are also split up by relative size/weight, into the categories of Weightless, Light, Medium, Heavy, and Very Heavy. These categories are only there to figure out the size of the weapon compared to others of the same kind, such as longsword vs shortsword, especially for weapons that weren't made for the avaerage medium character, such as a giant's shortsword, which would actually be a longsword for a human in basic function if he were to attempt to use it. 'Any weapon can be wielded either one handed, two handed, or dual wielded as long as you meet the strength requirement. '''There are obvious exceptions, such as with bows, but the general rule of thumb is as stated, if you have the strength and the proficiency, you can do it, regardless of a weapon's weight category, whether it's Light or Very Heavy, even though it says it's two handed. Nonstandard Weapon Sizes Weapons are often found made for creatures besides your average medium humanoid, and so weapons smaller than the "weightless" (dagger) category are often found, as well as weapons larger than the two-handed (greatsword) category. For example, a dagger made for a gnome, or a greatsword made for an ogre. For cases such as these, refer to the below chart. In other cases, such as a greatsword made for a gnome, you would just refer to the weapon category two sizes down from the normal greatsword, since a gnome is two sizes down from medium, which would ironically be medium, and therefore would have the same stats as a longsword. In another example, to clarify, a dagger made for a giant would use the weapon two categories larger, which would also be medium, and therefore, a longsword. If you don't know which weapon type a weapon would be (for example, what type of weapon would a small talwar be?), refer to your DM. Regardless of weight, however, a weapon smaller than your character's "weightless" category cannot be wielded. Weapons smaller than "weightless" also weigh half as much as the appropriate type for each size category smaller they are, while weapons larger than two-handed weigh twice as much for each category larger they are. Strength Requirements This isn't hard to understand. There are 3 different ways to wield a weapon: one handed, two handed, and not at all. Which ways you can wield any specific weapon depends on its weight and your Strength score ('not '''your modifier). Note that this only applies to melee weapons, with the exception of cannot use at all. It's kinda hard to use a bow if you can barely pick it up, let alone draw it. However, in the case of composite bows with a Strength rating, you must still meet that rating or suffer a penalty as though nonproficient with it. In any case, here's the "chart" that goes with this: Cannot use at all - Strength < the weight of the weapon in question Can use two handed - Strength > 1/2 Weight Can use one handed - Strength > Weight Simple Martial Exotic Massive Weapons If you acquire the Massive Weapon Proficiency feat, you may use these weapons here. They are medium weapons of the type listed here for all intents and purposes, meaning that if you take Weapon Focus (War Axe), then later take Massive Weapon Proficiency, you would get the +5 to attack on this weapon as well because you would still be using it the same way, its usually just broader and slightly bigger, and so does more damage and weighs more.